The Hogwarts Harem (Discontinued)
by The Really Real Bob
Summary: It's been a year since Voldemort returns, but we've all heard that story so let's go to a new one! This is about Evan! A new first year who looks like he's twenty for unknown reason. (Well they are known but I won't spoil) And his dreams of making a harem out of OCs and canon characters alike! Co-op with Elfini


**The Really Real Bob: Hey guys! New story again to help make up for the loss of the other Harry Potter one!**

 **Elfini: Konnichiwa My Friends! Im back too! Co-Writing this interesting story with B!**

 **THe Really Real Bob: Anyway, this one will be more of a straight harem story unlike my other harem one, so hopefully the more straight guys here can enjoy it!**

 **Elfini: Like me!**

 **The Really Real Bob: Bi people are better than straight people**

 **Elfini: Youre just jelly**

 **The Really Real Bob: Jelous of what?**

 **Elfini: ...I really don't know? uh, of my tan? Maybe?**

It was the start of a new year at Hogwarts, despite the trouble with Voldemort the previous year people didn't seem to be scared of going. The area was crowded as ever with muggles staring oddly at the odd carts. This is where two brothers were found. The first was Evan, he was tall, lean, muscular with a beard across his chin and a shadow everywhere else with backlength hair. He was a first year despite his old appearance.

The second was a younger looking guy, a fifth year with short and spiky hair and a soul patch. His name was Finn. Both with carts, getting ready to load onto a train

"Okay Evan, so what you do is run through this pillar." Finn says, gesturing to the nine and eight pillar.

"Are you sure? It looks like ill smash my face if I do that."

"Even if you did you'd be fine..." Finn chuckles.

"Jee Thanks..." Evan scowls at Finn.

"Just saying you lost an arm before and you were fine."

"and it would never feel the same again. Lets just go."

"Alright, just saying you grew that back in half an hour." He says as he dashes through.

Evan grunts and sprints through the pillar. He phases right through into the station with the massive train. "Oh...my..." Evan stares in awe.

"Wow, rare to see you impressed." Finn smirks.

"I JUST RAN THROUGH PILLAR!"

"Wow, you're freaking out."

"Shut up"

Finn smirks, " I will, too bad you're stuck in normal cars. I'm a prefect." He says, walking into the train. Evan sighs. He goes and gets on the train, finding the first empty room possible. He goes into the room and sits down. "Hopefully we get there soon, I can't wait"

He soon here's a knock on the door and a young female voice say, "is this car open?"

Evan looks at the entrance, and looks at the girl. "Yeah sure go ahead."

The girl comes in, she was dressed in a short skirt and shirt wearing her auburn hair in high pigtails. Evan was just silent, and stared outside. "What's your name?" The girl says, sitting next to him instead of across the table.

It was a few seconds before he replied, but he then answer with, "Evan."

"Is something the matter?"

"Just anxious. You?"

"Oh I'm Alexa, but why Are you anxious?"

"I want to get to Hogwarts."

"Who doesn't?" She giggles.

"Normal People."

She giggles, "You're hot!"

"Why thanks, I am smoking!"

She giggles, "and funny."

"You're flirty, should we just toss and tumble right here, right now?"

"Only if you answer me one question."

"Shoot"

She giggles, "Actually it's two, first off, what year are you?"

"This will be my first."

"Really? You could pass for being twenty!"

Evan just smiled, "And your second?"

"Wanna be my boyfriend?"

"I hardly know you"

She simply smiles, "then let's get to know each other~"

"Verbally or Physically?"

"Your choice sexy."

"UGGHH!" Then and there, he tossed her on to the floor and hovered over her.

She giggles, "what was that scream for?"

"You're making me very stiff, it might rip my pants." She lifts up her skirt with a smirk, she was panty-less. "I'm even more hard now!" She lifts her head up and kisses him. They kissed for a few seconds before he pulled away. "Youre getting really wet for me huh?"

"Yes I am!"

"Then why don't you take the reins? hmm?" He flipped then over, so that she's on top. He placed his hands behind his head, and smiled up at her.

"Oh you!" She pulls down his pants, "Already hard, already wet. We don't need foreplay." She quickly impaled herself on him.

He groaned, "you're naughty."

"Naughty for you."

"That was hot"

"Like you?" She says as she starts to bounce herself.

"Ugh..." She bites her lip, placing her hands on his chest as she bounces up and down on him. "Having fun?"

"You bet!" She says as she moans. After watching her for a awhile, he bucks his hips, meeting hers. "Ooooh that's good." She moans. After for a few minutes, he was about to hit the edge, wanting to hold out till after her, he gripped her breast and thrust faster. "OH YES!" She screams as she blasts cum over his lower regions. Feeling the sensation of her release, he gave out "Oh yes that's good." She moans as he fills her.

"That was time well spent, I think we are good here!" He pulls out and pulled up his pants, smiles as her, and then walks out of the car, getting ready to get off of the train.

"So boyfriend?" She asks hopeful.

"Yes, I will be." He smiled.

She giggles, "Don't think I'm your only one! You deserve more hottie!"

He chuckles, "Well maybe I'll try. He starts to get off. "This will be a great year."

 **Elfini: Some story, right?**

 **The Really Real Bob: Eeyup**

 **Elfini: I think I'm slightly hard….despite me not even performing it. I think this story will be interesting to write**

 **The Really Real Bob: Yes, of course I'm hard 24/7 so I win. Anyway, here's the OC form after this**

 **Elfini: Send in some interesting things, I mean, im laid-back about who we get so...**

 **The Really Real Bob: Well actually this being a straight harem girl's would be better, no?**

 **Elfini: Yeah, so girls are highly recommenced, especially girls with red hair...(drools*)**

 **The Really Real Bob: I prefer pink**

 **Elfini: if this was anime, Purple for me**

 **The Really Real Bob: This is anime now**

 **Elfini: oh...PURPLE HAIR GIRLS!**

 **-General-**

Name: **(First and Last)**

Sex: **(Females are MUCH MUCH MUCH more likely to be used, just saying. You can try for a guy though, futas are allowed)**

Personality:

Species: **(We are allowing mythical creatures. If you want idea, google "monster girl wiki" and go to the first page and go down to a pic that says monster girl. Use that site for some awesome ideas. Yes I know this isn;t a crossover but most these creatures are existent outside of monster girl and many of which can be found in this universe)**

Full Physical Description: **(Including sizes of things like dicks and and boobs)**

Backstory: **(Doesn't have to be anything grand, just state how they grew up like if they were muggle born or whatever)**

Occupation: **(For any students, include what year they are in and which house they are in. Otherwise you can be teachers or random workers at Hogsmeade if you really want to for whatever reason)**

Skills: **(Can include magic specialities or something as simple as cooking)**

Is Animage: **(Simple yes or no. You do not get to pick your animal. We will pick for you based on personality)**

-Clothing- **(We are very lax with all of this, any can be nude if you please)**

School Robes: **(We have decided to remove the dress code mostly. You may customize your robes in any was you like as long as they remain robes, even if they are skimpy. Of course being nude does apply as robes)**

Pajamas:

Summer Public: **(Summer to mid-september, when they are off classes and don't wear robes because those are not comfy)**

Fall and Spring Public: **(Hopefully obvious)**

Winter Public:

Underwear/Casual: ( **For when they are alone in their dorm or with close friends. Underwear is our suggestion but it can be more)**

 **-Sexuel Stuff- (for the most part, sex is commonplace and allowed. Having sex with someone else while having a girl or boyfriend is widely accepted and not a crime of any sort)**

Sexual Orientation:

Sex Drive:

Privacy: **(How much they care about it)**

Preferred Age:

Prefered Relationship: **(From Strangers to friends to BFFs to romantic partners only)**

Bestiality: **(We will be adding many new creatues. Select one of the following levels: 1. Human Only, 2. Creatures that are close to humans, 3. Beasts no where close to Human)**

Fetishes:


End file.
